Danny Phantom and the Pirates of the Flaming Hearts
by Starblazer240
Summary: What would happen if Danny phantom fell in love with Ember and became space pirates? Well read and find out. DannyxEmber
1. chapter 1

Notes

(i do not own danny phantom just this story)

(this is my first fan fic so please review so i know where to improve i will update as quickly as i can.)

 **Chapter 1 Enter the Flame Haired Diva**

It had been about a month since the disasteroid comit nearly destroyed the earth.

After about a week Sam broke up with danny saying they were better off as friends.

Danny did not take it too well it took a little over two weeks before he finaly moved on.

 **(Danny phantom pov)**

Man today is not my day first scullker

breaks into jewelry store and i nearly got blamed for it since he got away unseen but of course it only got worse when i had to spend a half hour explaining what happened to the store owner.

If thats not bad enough not two min after that desere is granting wishes to a bunch of cats and was a i nearly turned into a cat can this day get any worse!!

Wait is that ember??!!

 **(pov end)**

Danny saw a person in the distance crying

on a bench upon closer inspection it was ember she was injured with a black eye and several cuts all over her body her make up was running from all the tears.

Not being able to stand seeing this danny flew over to see whats wrong.

Ember whats wrong?? Danny said with concern in his voice

ember looked confused and said why do you care??

Danny: You are hurt, crying and in a lot of pain only a heartless jerk would not want to help you seeing you like this.

Ember sighs then says: If i tell you do you promise not to laugh?

Danny: I promise

Ember: Ok i was heading to scullkers place to give Scullker a aniversery gift when as soon as i walk in he tells me he wanted to tell me something important so thinking he remembered our aniversery i flew over to him where he beat me up pretty badly then spit on my face and broke up with me afterwords calling me weak and pathetic.

Danny was boiling with anger at hearing this but did his best to hide it knowing she needed to talk through this.

Ember: After words since i did not want anyone to see me like this i flew here to be

alone.

Doing his best to calm down and taking a deep breath danny sits next to her and hugs her then tells her ember:

i am so sorry that happened to you please let me take you to my apartment where i can help fix up those wounds.

With a confused look Ember asks: Why are you being so nice to me dipstick?

Danny: Cause im worried about you thats why now come on let me carry you there.

Danny lifts her up and starts to carry her to his place with her complaning about being carried the whole way there.

 **one hour later**

 **Inside the apartment**

Danny sets her down on the bed and goes off to look for some bandages and medicine.

Ember looks around the room and sees poster after poster of her all around the room with a big stack of cds in a shelf that says ember's music on a heart shaped sticky note.

 **Ember pov**

Wow i can't believe he is being so nice to me.

Although looking around the room i think i can see why now.

 **(end pov)**

Danny just returned to the room with a pile of bandeges some pain medicine and some fresh clothes since hers were a little torn up and as he sets it down on the bed ember suddenly asks him.

You got a bit of a crush on me don't you dipstick? She says bluntly

Danny blushes bright red and just nods as he sits down next to her.

Ember relaxes on the bed and then sighs as she says

Its ok dipstick truth be told i have had a crush on you too for a while now but i never imigined you had a crush on me and i never would have guessed how big a crush on me you have.

danny blushed even more at this and said

yeah well how can i not you are strong, passionate, have a great voice and you are kind too when you are not trying to take over the world plus you are so dang beautiful.

Ember was now blushing bright red

Ember was in shock no one has ever said anything like that to her when she was alive or a ghost except maybe kitty but that was different this felt much more special to her and this made her smile and say:

Danny how would you feel if i said i loved you too even before i was with skulker i was in love with you and that i want to stay with you as your girlfriend.

Danny: I would be the happiest guy on the planet.

Ember: Well you just got yourself a girlfriend.

After she said that Ember blushed a little then passed out on Dannys bed from sheer exhaustion.

Danny: Good night ember i love you.

to be continued


	2. What a ham!

**Note** sorry guys about the rushed romance

between ember and danny the thing was i have big plans on how this was going to go and for that it needed to happen a bit quicker then i would like. However it will be worth it just wait and see.

 **Chapter 2 The Begaining of Adventure**

As the sun had started to rise

Ember woke up to a sleeping danny right beside her.

Danny was still asleep and as he slowly started to wake ember thought to herself

He sure is cute when he is asleep like that.

She kissed him on the cheeck and headed downstairs.

Danny had told his parents and sister what was going on the day before.

It was suprising to say the least to watch there son fly in with a injured ghost in his arms but as he explaned what had happened to his parents and sister they trusted him enough to let him handle it.

 **Flash Foward to today**

Danny headed downstairs offering to cook

for ember so she said: sure go ahead babypop.

Ember knew she did not need food being a ghost and all but the thought of having food made by her babypop was too good to resist.

Danny wanting to break the silence spoke up

Danny: hey sweetie are you feeling any better?

Ember: Yeah the injuries are surprisingly olmost healed normaly injuries like this would take weeks to heal but i think because you make me so happy i am healing faster somehow?

Danny: How can that be? Also do you want baken with your eggs? danny says while cooking the eggs.

Ember: I'm not sure but it makes my day easier and only one slice of baken please.

Danny: huh alright one slice of baken coming up.

Danny had just finished fixing breakfest for ember and himself when jazz walked in asking:

what smells so good little brother?

Breakfest Danny replied as Jazz sat down at the table next to ember.

as if on cue Jack walked in and said i love the smell of baken in the morning danny any baken left.

Danny: no but there is some ham in the fridge if you want baken you will have to cook it yourself.

Jack: fine i will get it like normal people.

still curious as to how ember is healing so fast Danny speaks up

hey dad can i ask you something.

Jack: sure whatever you need danny just as soon as i get this ham in to the microwave he says while trying to stuff a whole roasted ham in the micro wave.

Danny: dad that won't fit its too big.

Jack: nonsense if i can stuff an entire roast duck into your gandma's tollet i think do this.

Danny: How did you fit a whole roasted duck into her tollet?

Jack: Simple some good old fasioned elbow greece and a whole lot of gravy.

Danny: I don't even know what to say to that.

Jazz: I do stop this before something goes horribly wrong.

Jack: I think i got it.

By some kind of freak accident the ham bent inside microwave jack turned it to ten min but as soon as it started the ham blew up and at that sec young blood and a gang of pirates shows up only for young blood to get hit in the head by a chunk of exploding ham.

Young blood: argg i be hamed.

Ghost parrot: squak what a ham.

Jack:GHOST!!!

Jazz: saved by exploding ham who could have seen that coming.

Danny: Im Going Ghost

danny trasforms into Danny Phantom and quickly freezes young blood and the parrot

and sucks them into his thermus but not before young blood drops a glowing orb.

Danny: hmm whats this

Ember: Thats the Orb of the Captain

Danny: whats that and how do you know about it.

Ember: its the device young blood used to create his ship and summon it with it you can create your own ghost ship and summon it whenever you want.

As for why i know about it Young butt used to brag about it back when i did that whole pirate radio thing with him.

Danny:So you are saying we can create our own ghost ship now?

Ember: Yep

Danny: Alright sounds fun then lets set sail.


End file.
